


Be His Shield and He Will Fight

by Stariceling



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Gen, Protectiveness, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow gets injured while protecting Hope and finds himself being protected instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be His Shield and He Will Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't take place at any specific point in the game, but is probably somewhere after chapter 7 or so. I swear everything I write for these guys turns out being hurt/comfort. Sorry for picking on you again, Snow. Especially since in-game Cure heals Daze, doesn't it? But... I thought it would be funny... *hides*

His vow to protect Hope went deeper than conscious thought. That was Snow’s only explanation when his own body reacted almost before he was aware of the danger. Before Hope could react, Snow had shoved the boy up against the wall, wrapping one arm around his head and neck and shielding Hope with his own body.

Then the shockwave of the explosion aimed to tear apart their hiding place hit him. Snow stood his ground with little more than a grunt. A hail of debris thudded into him, leaving throbbing pains on his legs and back, between his shoulders, and at the back of his head.

Snow nearly slumped on top of Hope, dazed but still unwilling to leave the frail boy vulnerable. He could feel Hope gasping against his chest, his little whisper of, “Snow? Snow!” coming out high and thin with fright. In contrast, the low voices of their pursuers were echoing from behind him, come to finish them off. Snow knew he had to shake off his daze, to do something. . .

“Stay here,” Hope whispered in his ear, slithering out of his protective embrace before Snow could stop him.

Unable to even turn around, Snow heard the click of Hope’s boomerang snapping open, the deadly whistle of it being flicked through the air, and a groan and thump that let him know the boy’s aim was true as ever. He slumped face-first into the wall without the motivation of not smothering Hope to keep him upright.

A gentle hand on his shoulder made him try to lift his head at the very least. For a moment Hope’s gentle, worried eyes were all he could see.

Then Hope raised one hand, murmuring, “I’m sorry about this, Snow,” and slapped him across the face.

Coming out of the daze all at once, Snow shook his head and put a hand to his stinging cheek. Even that light slap hurt more than it normally might have bringing him back to himself. When he looked around he found Hope had taken care of everyone who had come into the half-demolished warehouse after them, but there was no time for them to hang around.

“Stay there just a second,” Hope instructed, but Snow wasn’t going to stick around and get caught in a second blast.

Almost as soon as his head stopped spinning, Snow was on his feet. He grabbed at Hope. In his hurry to get Hope out of harm’s way he practically pulled the slight boy off of his feet. Hope came along without a struggle, but protested how Snow was rushing him every step of the way.

The streets were deserted at this hour. Gripping Hope’s slender arm so that the complaining boy wouldn’t fall behind, Snow led them through the confusing maze of dirty streets in search of a new hiding place. It wasn’t until he stopped, stock-still as he listened for pursuit, that he really heard what Hope was saying.

“Would you sit down for two seconds so I can heal you!” Hope demanded.

“We don’t have time to sit.”

“Well, you’re too tall and I can’t reach, so do it anyway.”

It was around then that Snow actually became aware of the feeling of something warm dripping down the back of his neck. Hope was trying to stare him into submission, his lips pressed in a stubborn frown and his arms crossed, but it was the worry in his gentle eyes that made Snow obey. He crouched down to let Hope reach.

With deftly gentle fingers, Hope plucked bits of glass and splinters from Snow’s scalp, making him wince. Almost immediately the pain was fading again with the warm feeling of Hope’s cure spell sealing the wound.

Hope’s hands traveled down his neck and back with a warm tingling sensation that erased the ache of new bruises. He shifted them back up to rub between Snow’s shoulders for a moment, inspiring a warmth that was more personal than healing magic, before wrapping his arms around Snow’s neck with a little sigh.

“I think that’s everything. Unless you’ve managed to hurt yourself somewhere else that I missed?”

Funny, now that he said that Snow had a painful little twinge in his heart. He didn’t mention it. He was sure Hope’s gentle hands wouldn’t be able to fix that.

“Nope. I’m good.” Snow grinned, reaching back to grab Hope’s thighs and pull him up into a piggyback ride as he stood. “And now we’re going!” he announced as Hope yelped and grabbed onto his shoulders in surprise.

“Wait, Snow, you don’t have to carry me! I can walk! What am I going to do with you?”

“Heal me when I jump in harm’s way?” Snow suggested helpfully.

“That’ll keep me busy, at least.”

That wry answer made Snow shake his head, fighting back a smile. He felt Hope settle into a more comfortable position at his back, cheek resting against his shoulder. There was a faint glow of warmth spreading through his body that had to be another low-level cure. Hope was wasting energy on him, just to be sure every last wound was taken care of.

Snow would have given everything to protect Hope, but Hope kept finding ways to protect him instead. Seeing Hope grow and become stronger with each passing day–sometimes with each passing battle–filled Snow with a fierce pride, but at the same time he wanted to pull Hope back and protect him. How many times had he told Hope to leave the fighting to him? But of course the kid never listened, stepping into battle even when he was obviously terrified.

“Snow?” Hope called softly, breath ghosting over the back of Snow’s neck. “Thank you. For protecting me back there, I mean.”

Snow couldn’t suppress his smile any longer. “Any time.”


End file.
